Reflections
by kels.Vlad
Summary: Zuko's confidence is constantly wavering and Jet is sick of seeing him that way. Jetko AU Oneshot


**AN: This is one of my first few fanfictions so be kind :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>Reflections<p>

"Is this okay?" Zuko asked standing stiffly in front of the mirror. He did his best to sport tight jeans and a fitting black t-shirt, although his slim figure made 'fitting' a little looser than expected. He turned to the tanned teen lying on his bed flipping through a Revolver magazine. The boy didn't bother to look up.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Jet asked between his teeth, smoke arising from the cigarette clenched between them. He, himself, would never put so much effort into his attire, not for a simple party anyway. He was perfectly comfortable and confident in any piece of clothing he picked up off his bedroom floor. Said intelligent system putting him tonight in black jeans and one of his many band t-shirts.

" I would _like_ to look presentable." the scarred boy started, "Because unlike _you_ I care what people think about me. " he shot at Jet, although they both knew there was really no malice in his words. Jet rolled his eyes. Zuko often acted as though the other's lazy, chilled out attitude bothered him but it never really did. In fact, it had started to come as a breath of relief in his own over-organised mind. And there was no question whether or not Jet's relaxed outlook was better than the stuck up and uptight children he had originally grown up with, not to mention Azula.

"Well you shouldn't," Jet threw the magazine to the floor and sat up against the wall. He propped his elbows onto his knees and took another drag. Zuko turned to his mirror again, still uncertain, he hated this part most. No matter how many times he'd stare at himself everyday, he always left the house unsure and to be honest, unconfident. Those were the looks Jet wished he'd never begun to notice, it was never fun to watch Zuko judge himself. "Seriously. Would you stop that?!" he almost shouted, blowing smoke out between dialogues.

"Hm?" Zuko turned his look to Jet for a moment, eyebrow raised, then back to the mirror again just as quickly.

"You look perfectly _presentable_," he reassured, "it's just gonna be a bunch of stupid, drunk idiots anyway. And I can tell right now, I _will_ be one of them." he winked jokingly. Zuko gave out a short chuckle and smiled just a little, or at least Jet could have sworn that's what he saw in the reflection. But it's certain that Zuko'd deny it if ever questioned. "And plus, black is always good, it's slimming."

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked, half-laughing/half-serious, glancing at the other brunette through the corner of his eye.

"You know that's not what I meant," he answered seriously, "So are you ready to go yet?" he sighed. Zuko ran a hand threw his hair, his scar becoming slightly more visible in the motion. He couldn't ignore it, or cover it up and that was the worst part. There was not a damn thing he could do. Zuko met a pair of familiar golden eyes in his dreaded mirror and sighed.

"Are you sure?" he asked just one last time. Jet looked at him and sighed, blowing out more smoke as he did.

"Fuck, you look fine! Just drop it." Jet snapped, frustrated at the other's stubborn habits. Why didn't he believe Jet and what could possibly make him think he wasn't good enough? He leaned his head back against the wall, also frustrated with his inability to keep his cool. Zuko turned to Jet, a little shocked and looked at his feet slightly ashamed. Jet closed his eyes just as the other teen raised his hand to brush over his scar.

"Sorry. I just thought-" he began but was soon cut off. Jet was at his end and it had just accidentally slipped out.

"Zuko just stop, okay? You're perfect." Jet suddenly blurted out. Jet's eyes shot open and they both stopped mid-conversation. If Zuko was shocked before, he was fucking stupefied now.

"W-what?" Zuko asked eyes wide, too stunned to feel bashful, stilled on that very spot.

"Uhh," _Panic_, Jet's mind was in a _major_ panic. He searched his mind as fast as he could for any kind of excuse. Dammit, why _now_ of all times in his life had he chosen to be so uncool? Despite his frantic search, he was coming up very, _very_ empty. Looks like his best option was to drop it as casually as he could. He quickly put out his cigarette and scooted off the bed. "Nothing, it was nothing. C'mon, let's go." Jet 'casually walked' as fast as he could out the bedroom door trying to hide his growing blush.

Zuko was soon left alone in his room, leaving nothing to stop his thoughts from catching up to him. He turned back one last time to the mirror before leaving, but there was something different this time. Something definitely different... And it wasn't just the pink spreading across his pale face.


End file.
